Kurumi Tokisaki
|-|Civilian form= |-|Spirit= Summary Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三, Tokisaki Kurumi) is the third spirit to appear, and so far the most brutal spirit in the series. She is also the first spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. However, Kurumi is later revealed to be not truly malicious, as she tries to drain humans' lifespan to gather power to travel back in time and kill the first spirit, whose appearance caused the devastating spacequake that killed 150 million people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely 7-C '''| At least '''7-A, likely 6-C Name: Kurumi Tokisaki, Code Name: Nightmare Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Formerly human, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (With her angel, Kurumi can manipulate time in various ways. She can accelerate time to blitz enemies, decelerate time, stop the flow of time of whoever she hits with her bullets, summon her past self who has her physical abilites and time travel), Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), BFR (Spacequakes can send anything in their path outside of time and space), Durability Negation (Spacequakes can tear away anything in their path by destroying time and space), Age Manipulation (Can cause a target or a subject to age), Clairvoyance (She can peek into the past of a target, and take a glimpse of the future), Flight, Acausality (Types 1 and 4) (Even if you kill Kurumi in the past, she will always exist in the present and throughout multiple timelines, and isn't affected at all by the presence of multiple "her" in the same present), Teleportation, Duplication (Kurumi can duplicate herself and create clones which can send people into her dark dimension), Shadow Manipulation (Her shadow is a dimension where all her time clones reside when outside of battle), Life Manipulation (Her shadow absorbs other's lifespans to add to her own and absorbs the powers of her opponents in range, makes unresistant people unconscious and can still weaken resistant targets), Resistance to Mind Control Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level, likely Town level '''(Even her weaker clones were capable of injuring Kotori, as well as overpowering AST Origami and DEM Mana). Zafkiel also ignores durability by activating its time effects on contact. | At least '''Mountain level, likely Island level '(Overpowered Kaguya, Yuzuru, and a hundred of droids that were only slightly weaker than Tohka and Shido, ranked only below Inverse Tohka and Inverse Origami, although this ranking might come from her Angel's unique abilities) 'Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Has held her own against other Spirits, including the speed-oriented ones like Yoshino and the Yamai sisters), higher when accelerating herself with Aleph (Stated by the narrator to be faster than her shadow after using Aleph) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level, likely Town level '''(Took blows from Mana who is much stronger than Origami with Realizer) | At least '''Mountain level, likely Island level (Took attacks from Kaguya, Yuzuru and droid, Time rewinding makes her hard to kill) Stamina: High, although it decreases with her time abilities Range: Several dozen meters. Hundreds of meters with time devouring and through time Intelligence: Very high (She's the second smartest known spirit with her intellect exceeded only by Origami) Weaknesses: Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself, has a "Main Body" that if killed will kill all the other Kurumis. Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form= * Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") * Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket * Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Notable Attacks/Techniques: * :''' Uses a red barrier to trap and consume other people's life force to refill hers. Kurumi devoring Time 1.jpg Kurumi Time Devoring 2.gif * '''Spacequakes: These occur when Spirits from the alternate dimension occasionally appear in the human world, bending the wall between dimensions and resulting in large-scale explosions. All Kurumis can summon and dismiss these at will. *'Clones:' Kurumi can create at least hundered of clones which have her physical abilities, if several are destroyed, she can create other Kurumi Clones.gif *'Hands of Darkness:' Kurumi immobilize the opponent by creating white hands behind him and block it, she can use this move for absorbing people in her dark dimension Kurumi_shadow_hands 2.gif : With Zafkiel (only the real Kurumi can use these): :: To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. :: Bullets and Effects: * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） '(Accelerates time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' * 'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） '(Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * 'Third Bullet: Gimel [三の弾 '(ギメル')　'] (Causes a target object or subject to age) Activated by pointing at the 3 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） '(Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi_time_healing.gif * '''Fifth Bullet: Hei [五の弾'' (ヘイ) ] '(Allows Kurumi to see a glimpse of the future) Activated by pointing at the 5 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) (Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Due to the result of her fight against Kotori, this bullet was left unusable for Kurumi until the events of Volume 16) Activated by pointing at the 6 o'clock time on the clock. * Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） '(Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) ''Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. Kurumi TS.gif 5y7qak_by_water_frez_d9p8bj3_by_nathanthemanthemhfan-dajd727.gif * '''Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' 2djmqh.gif * Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） '(allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) ''Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi know the past.gif * Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph '''[十一の弾'' (ユッド・アレフ）] '(Allows Kurumi to directly devour a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 11 o'clock time on the clock. * Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' Key: Anime | Light Novel In-universe stats * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: C * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: S * Strength: 109 * Consistency: 80 * Spiritual Power: 220 * Agility: 103 * Intelligence: 201 Others Notable Victories: Shuten Douji (Fate/Grand Order) Shuten's Profile (7-A Kurumi was used and speed was equalized) Kuroka (High School DxD) Kuroka's Profile (6-C Kurumi was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Time Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Hax Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6